Conventionally, there is known an elevator device including a car that runs in a shaft of an elevator, and a counterweight that ascends or descends in the shaft in the opposite direction from the car, the elevator device being configured to drive the car at least a plurality of constant speeds, and at a variable highest speed and a variable acceleration/deceleration, which are a plurality of accelerations/decelerations, where a car buffer and a counterweight buffer provided in a shaft pit are set based on a maximum highest speed of the car (for example, see PTL 1).
Furthermore, conventionally, there is known an elevator device including a car that runs in a shaft of an elevator, and a counterweight that ascends or descends in the shaft in the opposite direction from the car, the elevator device being configured to drive the car at least a plurality of constant speeds and at a variable highest speed and a variable acceleration/deceleration, which are a plurality of accelerations/decelerations, where there is provided forced speed reduction means for changing a highest speed at a time of the car running within a certain distance from a terminal end of the shaft to a highest speed at a shaft terminal end section, and where a car buffer and a counterweight buffer provided in a shaft pit are set based on the highest speed of the car at the shaft terminal end section (for example, see PTL 1 likewise).